We wrote our names in blood
by Triana C
Summary: - TParamoreFTContest – Ninguno de los dos es bueno para el otro. Ella ha cambiado y él ya la abandonó antes. Edward tendrá que demostrarle a Bella que el amor sana heridas, por profundas que sean y que ella, sí es buena para él.- Post-New Moon - LEMMON -


**Fics para el concurso: The Paramore Fanfic Twilight Contest.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestados, para mi diversión la vuestra._

**Nombre del Fics: **_We wrote our names in blood_

**Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró: **_Ignorance_

**Autor: **_Triana Cullen_

**Número de Palabras:**_ 8.454 palabras (Según Fanfiction)_

**Link al perfil del contest: **_ ~theparamoretiwilightc0ntest_

**Pareja Elegida: **_Edward/Bella_

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **_Este Fics contiene escenas no aptas para todo público (Lemmon). Si eres sensible, abstente de leer._

* * *

**W****e wrote our names in blood**

* * *

_No eres un juez pero si vas a juzgarme, bueno, senténciame en otra vida._

_No quiero oír tus canciones tristes; no quiero sentir tu dolor cuando juras "todo es mi culpa", porque sabes que no somos lo mismo._

_**Ignorance ~ Paramore**_

* * *

El frío de las calles de Chicago era mucho más intenso que el que había tenido que soportar en Forks, y hería mi piel. Sentía que las lágrimas que mojaban mi cara pronto se convertirían en escarcha, pero no me moví de mi sitio.

Había tardado casi un año en dar con aquella casa, frente a la que estaba sentada y no pensaba moverme de allí en un largo tiempo. Habían sido demasiadas horas revisando mapas y periódicos de casi un siglo de antigüedad, en la hemeroteca local, en mí masoquista afán de encontrar la casa de los Masen, como para que el frío me hiciera moverme de allí.

Miré la construcción. Era una casa muy grande, _una mansión_. La arquitectura era claramente de principios de siglo XX o quizás, finales del siglo XIX. La fachada ostentaba un ante-jardín y un porche de madera muy elegante, como el de las viejas películas y las paredes estaban pintadas de un desvaído tono burdeo, como el ladrillo. Los marcos de las ventanas, así como las puertas, eran blancas, dándole un aspecto muy elegante.

Era la casa que hubiera tenido cualquier millonario en principios de 1900.

Me limpié las lágrimas y contuve un sollozo.

_Él _había crecido allí. _Él _había vivido durante diecisiete años en aquella casa con su familia humana, bajo la protección de aquella madre que, al igual que yo no podía concebir un mundo sin él, y había elegido la vida de _vampiro_ para él, conservándolo a lo largo de las décadas para encontrarse conmigo en una clase de Biología.

Edward.

Su nombre quemaba. Su nombre era una fuente constante de amargura. Pero yo ya era adicta a ese sufrimiento, mientras lo mantuviera presente, todo estaba bien. Por eso mismo había decidido venir a estudiar a Chicago cuando acabé el instituto, era el único lugar donde su recuerdo podía seguir con vida. Después de todo esta era su ciudad.

Cuando Edward se marchó, todo se había desmoronado. Me dejó rota. Y todo siguió así, en una extraña nebulosa por meses hasta que llegó el sol. Jacob había sido mi sol iluminando mis días grises, pero nada es para siempre y él también terminó por alejarse. No había podido darle nunca lo que él quería, mi amor, y simplemente la distancia comenzó a hacerse cada día más evidente, hasta esta se convirtió en un abismo irreparable.

Ese fue el último golpe que necesitaba para destruirme por completo.

Sólo había una opción para que las piezas de mi corazón se volvieran a unir, y jamás sucedería. Estaba rota y la cura jamás volvería. Yo ya no era buena para nadie. No lo había sido para Edward, no lo había sido para Jacob, y no lo sería para nadie.

Y ese se convirtió en mi tren de vida. Lo único que quedaba de la Bella que se había enamorado de una mitológica criatura, en un pueblo húmedo y escondido, era ese retorcido amor que sólo me orillaba a la perdición.

Mi teléfono celular sonó en ese momento, logrando distraerme de mis pensamientos. Rebusqué en mis bolsillos y abrí el pequeño aparato. Había un mensaje de texto.

_Fiesta en la casa de William ¿Te apuntas?_

Era de mi amiga Bree Tanner. Era dos años menor que yo, y la única persona que no me juzgaba. La había conocido por mera casualidad, era conocida de una de mis compañeras y nos habían presentado. Desde ese día nos habíamos hecho inseparables. Paradójicamente, ella había vivido en Seattle, a sólo unas horas de Forks.

Tecleé un mensaje rápido para ella.

_Te veo allá. ¡Guárdame un Vodka!_

Observé la casa una vez más antes de prometerme volver. Esa construcción era una prueba más de que él existía y que realmente había entrado en mi vida un día, para salir meses después.

Conduje hasta la casa de William, uno de mis compañeros de Universidad. Solía ofrecer fiestas realmente buenas. Siempre había alcohol y drogas gratis. Yo me aprovechaba de la situación y bebía todo lo que podía, hasta que mi mente se volvía tan confusa que el dolor ya no era tan palpable.

Y luego, cuando estaba completamente borracha, venía el sexo.

Lo había hecho por primera vez aquí en Chicago, en mi primera fiesta y por ende en mi primera borrachera. No había sido romántico ni delicado, pero había aliviado un poco el dolor, la pena. Porque a pesar de que yo sabía que jamás había sido buena para Edward, una parte de mi cerebro siempre había considerado que no era así, y el entregarle mi cuerpo a un desconocido había sido dar un paso hacia la aceptación de que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para nadie y él tenía toda la razón al abandonarme.

Bebí un trago de mi bebida mirando a mí alrededor. Sentí la garganta arder y reconocí el sabor del Ron en mi paladar. Necesitaría un par de tragos más antes de sentirme lo suficientemente desinhibida como para ligar con algún chico. Apuré la bebida y me serví otra.

Tres o cuatro tragos más tarde, estaba besándome apasionadamente con un chico que no había visto en mi vida. Sus labios eran cálidos y sabían alcohol y tabaco. El sabor me desagradaba, pero no era importante, yo sólo buscaba una cosa y se lo hice saber.

No demoramos mucho en encontrar una habitación vacía y desnudarnos. Sus manos eran demandantes y rudas. Me tocó sin pudor alguno y yo hice lo propio. Pronto estábamos moviéndonos frenéticamente contra el otro, buscando la liberación que se acercaba poco a poco.

Cuando gemí, en medio de mi orgasmo y él también terminó, vaciando su semen dentro del condón, me paré y comencé a vestirme.

_Una noche más de sexo, una noche más cerca de la imperfección_ — pensé arreglando mi sostén.

Entonces, sentí la mano de mi amante de aquella noche ceñirse en torno a mi brazo y jalarme contra su cuerpo sudoroso. Sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos y yo luché por soltarme de su agarre. Lo logré cuando mordí su labio con fuerza, hasta hacerlo sangrar. El olor de la sangre me mareó, pero aún así luche por encontrar mis pantalones, mientras él me insultaba.

— ¡La noche terminó! ¡Y no te atrevas a tocarme! — le amenacé.

— ¡Pues yo digo que la fiesta no se acaba, zorra! — me tomó del pelo y me tiró contra la cama. Grité de dolor y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi rostro.

Luché contra él. Pegué patadas a diestro y siniestro mientras él trataba de sostener mis manos por encima de mi cabeza.

— ¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¡Conmigo es un polvo y nada más! — grité desesperada al tiempo que elevaba una rodilla y le asestaba un golpe en la entrepierna.

Todo fue muy rápido, me creí a salvo cuando él aulló de dolor y me soltó, por lo que salté fuera de la cama, dispuesta a huir, cuando el golpe llegó. Grité y luego de eso, todo se volvió negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrí los párpados y la luminosidad blanquecina hirió mis ojos. Los volví a cerrar con fuerza y los abrí una vez más. Me dolía mucho la cabeza y estaba mareada.

Pero ¿Dónde estaba?

Recordaba haber estado en una fiesta, y luego haber subido a una de las habitaciones con un guapo moreno. También recordaba el excelente sexo y luego…

_Oh…_ Luego él se había puesto violento. Rememoré el momento, y la rabia me recorrió el cuerpo con fuerza. Recordé cada golpe que le di, cada manotazo tratando de defenderme, y luego, un dolor agudo en la cabeza antes de que todo se volviera negro. Supuse que alguien me había encontrado y ahora estaba en el hospital.

Miré a mí alrededor. Estaba, efectivamente, en una habitación de hospital blanca e impersonal. Había una puerta justo frente a mí y en un rincón había un sillón de color beige, en el que Bree estaba acurrucada y completamente dormida.

— Ha estado muy preocupada por ti — dijo una voz aterciopelada y moví mi cabeza bruscamente hacia _esa_ voz.

No podía creerlo.

Edward estaba ahí, tan perfecto como siempre, con sus ojos dorados llenos de preocupación, observándome. No había cambiado nada, como era lógico, pero eso me sorprendió tontamente, pues en mi mente su recuerdo se había ido deslavando poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto de no poder recordar exactamente la forma almendrada de sus ojos, o cómo era la curvatura de su mandíbula, si más angulosa o más cuadrada.

Pero no tenía sentido que él estuviera aquí. Hacia dos años que no podía evocar su imagen en una alucinación como hacía estando en Forks. ¿Por qué ahora mi mente decidía jugarme este tipo de pasadas?

— ¿Estoy muerta, verdad? — pregunté con voz trémula, tratando de comprender su presencia.

— No lo estás — respondió.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí!

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? — inquirió con la pena pintada en sus facciones.

— ¡No! — le rogué. Si esta era una alucinación, debía aprovecharla, quizás nunca más se presentara una oportunidad así—. A lo que me refiero es que… si no estoy muerta, ¿Entonces, por qué estás acá?

— Me enteré de que estabas hospitalizada, Carlisle es quien te atendió. Cuando supe lo ocurrido, bueno… decir que me preocupé es quedarse corto — hizo una pausa—. Necesitaba verte.

— ¿Carlisle trabaja aquí? — inquirí sorprendida.

— Fue transferido recientemente — me contestó vagamente.

— Bueno, demandaré a Carlisle, lo que hizo es violar el secreto médico-paciente.

— Realmente, no es su culpa— me explicó—. Alice lo vio todo y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que me enterara por sus pensamientos. Aunque todavía no logro que me muestre el rostro de… ese malnacido…

Su voz se extinguió en el fuego de la rabia. Conocía ese tono, lo había oído cuando me había salvado de aquellos hombres en _Port Angeles. _La iracunda y feroz mirada también era la misma, casi podía ver destellos rojos en sus iris doradas. Me estremecí al recordar cual había sido su pasado, cazando violadores y asesinos. Definitivamente esperaba que Alice no le mostrara nunca quien había sido mi atacante. No valía la pena.

Permanecimos en silencio por un espacio de tiempo que no supe precisar. Él se sentó en la silla junto a mi cama y yo no pude evitar clavar mi mirada en él. Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando se encontraron con los míos. Apenas podía creer que estaba aquí, y realmente en este momento no me importaba si no me amaba, pues podía sentir su exquisito perfume en el aire, y embriagarme en él.

— Aún no entiendo qué haces aquí — susurré.

— Vine porque necesitaba saber cómo estabas y para… pedirte perdón — lo observé sin entender —. Te amo, Bella — dijo simplemente, haciendo inhalar con brusquedad. — Te amo, te amé todo este tiempo, y te seguiré amando todo lo que dure mi existencia.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, desbordando mis ojos y mojando mis mejillas. Estaba muerta, definitivamente estaba muerta, o quizás en coma, soñando. Era la única explicación lógica para que él estuviera diciendo esas anheladas palabras.

— ¿Qué… estás diciendo? — sollocé —. Tú… en el… bosque…

— Te mentí. Y necesito pedirte perdón por eso — sus palabras comenzaron a ser cada vez más rápidas, justo como yo recordaba que hablaba cuando estaba nervioso —. Fue la más terrible de las blasfemias el decirte que no eres buena para mí, que me distraería con facilidad y te olvidaría… ¡Dios, Bella! Fui incapaz de dejar de pensar en ti. Cada segundo de estos tres años he tenido tu rostro en mi mente.

Limpió las lágrimas de mis mejillas con sus largos y níveos dedos. Era la primera vez que me tocaba en tres años, y sólo bastó ese toque para que la realidad llegara a mí. Él estaba de verdad aquí, frente a mí, diciendo que me amaba…

— Si es verdad lo que estás diciendo, —comencé — no mentiste en algo aquel día… no soy buena para ti. Averigua por qué estoy aquí, realmente. Podría haber sido cualquier chico de la universidad el que me dejase aquí. No soy buena para nadie.

— No digas tonterías — sostuvo mi rostro peligrosamente cerca del suyo —. Siempre has sido lo mejor de mi mundo.

Sus palabras me llenaron de furia.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué me dejaste? — comencé a pegarle con los puños en el pecho, llena de dolor y sentimientos encontrados. Él me sostuvo por las muñecas con fuerza, pero sin hacerme daño.

— Te adoro por completo, y si tuviera un alma te amaría con toda ella también y eso es lo que quería conservar al marcharme: tu alma. Quería que tuvieras una vida feliz y humana, pero ya no puedo más — confesó —. Estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, nunca debería haberme marchado de Forks, al menos no sin ti.

— Me mentiste — balbuceé—. ¡Me mentiste! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? — luché por soltarme de su agarre, hasta que él abrió sus puños y me dejó ir —. ¡No tienes idea de cuánto… dolió! ¡Me destrozaste la vida!— grité sintiendo que los sollozos no me dejaban articular bien las palabras —. ¡Dices amarme y te atreviste a abandonarme como si fuera una mascota molesta! ¡Vete! ¡Quiero que te vayas!

— Bella, por favor…

— ¡Vete, Edward, vete!

Me miró con dolor, con angustia, antes de darse media vuelta y salir del cuarto, no sin antes enviarme una mirada que destrozó aún más mi corazón.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién era ese chico? — con tanto alboroto, Bree se había despertado.

— El único _hombre _que podré amar en mi vida…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me tambaleé a la salida del bar. Estaba muy mareada y la cabeza me dolía mucho. Las ganas de vomitar me habían hecho salir del bar a tomar algo de aire, pero la nauseas no remitían.

Luego de salir del hospital había vuelto a mi rutina de emborracharme tanto como pudiera. Ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca. No podía permitir que la presencia de Edward alterase el mundo que había creado para suplir su ausencia. Él se daría cuenta pronto de que yo no era lo que él necesitaba en su vida y se marcharía una vez más. Las esperanzas no debían enraizarse en mi alma.

De todas formas, no lo había visto mucho. Me había acompañado unos cuantos días en el hospital y también se había encargado de llevarme a casa el día que Carlisle me había dado el alta, pero luego de eso había desaparecido.

Quizás se había aburrido nuevamente de mí.

Contuve una arcada afirmándome de la pared, pero no pude con la segunda. Mi estomago se rebalsó. Vomité sobre el suelo, tratando de no caerme a causa de los mareos. Cuando una tercera arcada me hizo inclinarme contra el pavimento, unas manos frías me sostuvieron la frente y apartaron el pelo de mi rostro.

Edward había aparecido de la nada y sostenía mi cuerpo débil y tembloroso mientras seguía vomitando. Cuando las arcadas pasaron, me enderecé con su ayuda.

No volvería a mezclar alcohol con marihuana en mi vida.

— ¿Estás mejor? — murmuró mientras seguía sosteniéndome.

— Necesito sentarme — le dije algo lastimeramente.

Me llevó hasta la acera, y me dejó sentada allí. Luego se sentó a mi lado y con un pañuelo comenzó a limpiarme los restos de vomito de la comisura de los labios. No había ningún tipo de asco en sus facciones, sólo ternura en sus movimientos. Cuando acabó, puso una mano en mi frente, refrescando mi ardiente piel. El aroma de su aliento también ayudaba a que las nauseas me abandonaran.

— ¿Mejor?

— Gracias — dije escuetamente.

— No debería beber así, no es sano — me reprendió.

— Métete en tus asuntos — le hablé cortantemente.

— Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo es parte de mis asuntos, Bella — me contestó aún acariciando mis mejillas rojas.

— He sobrevivido muy bien sin ti durante estos tres años, no necesito que me estés cuidando como si fuera una niña.

— Antes no te molestaba que cuidara de ti.

— ¡_No soy la misma niña de tu memoria, _Edward! Ya no tengo diecisiete años — me enfadé. Me puse de pie con algo de dificultad y me dirigí hacia el interior del bar. Necesitaba un buen polvo.

— No vas a entrar ahí nuevamente — me advirtió impidiéndome el paso. Era imposible huir de él, era mil veces más fuerte y rápido que yo.

— Es mi vida, Edward. Hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero — le ataqué verbalmente. — Soy mayor de edad y sé valerme por mí misma.

— ¿Valerte por ti misma, Bella?— Soltó una corta carcajada seca y dura—. Estás ebria y… ¿Ese olor es marihuana? — Frunció ceño—. ¡Maldita sea, te drogas y bebes como si no fuera a haber un mañana! ¿Cómo puedes creer que te vales por ti misma?

— ¡Esta es la vida que elegí! — le grité enfurecida por sus recriminaciones —. Tú destruiste la vida que yo quería, mataste todo mi futuro y este es el único camino que me queda. ¡Te estoy demostrando que realmente no soy buena para ti, que jamás seré buena para nadie!

— ¡Deja de decir eso y valórate un poco más!

— Pareces un juez, Edward. _¿Dónde está tu martillo? ¿Y tu jurado?_ — Ironicé.

— Esto no es un juicio. Estoy tratando de que entres en razón, Bella — me tomó por los hombros —. Tu comportamiento me preocupa, no quiero tener que ir a verte al hospital nuevamente.

— Suéltame y sólo déjame en paz. Yo ya no soy la Bella que tú dices amar. Tú mismo me mataste y ahora sólo quedo yo, y quiero entrar a ese bar.

Me soltó con la tristeza dibujada en sus facciones.

Cuando unas horas más tarde salí del bar en peores condiciones que cuando había entrado, él seguía ahí. Se encargó de mí sin decir palabra, cargándome hasta su auto y dejándome a salvo en mi cuarto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gemí fuertemente en el momento que alcancé el orgasmo. El hombre sobre mi cuerpo alcanzó el suyo minutos después, desplomándose sobre mí. Me liberé de su peso y me senté en la cama. Era mi primer polvo en días y el placer me había dejado algo mareada.

En el momento que estuve recuperada, me vestí rápidamente. No quería preguntas ni conversaciones comprometedoras.

Salí del cuarto y me sorprendí de encontrar a Edward allí. No creí que después de la noche anterior me fuera a seguir buscando, pero no fue así. Me estaba esperando, apoyado contra la pared. Sus ojos se veían torturados y cansados. Esa visión me dolía, pero también significaba que había comprendido que tan cambiada estaba y que no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

En este momento _la ignorancia sería su mejor amiga_. Pero ya se había enterado de lo que realmente hacía con mi vida y de la peor forma, viéndolo a través de la mente de mi amante, porque estaba segura de que eso es lo que había hecho.

— ¿Espiándome? — pregunté.

— Protegiéndote — rebatió —. No permitiré que te hagan daño nuevamente.

— Como quieras llamarlo.

— Te llevaré a casa — me dijo tomándome del codo y arrastrándome fuera de la casa en donde me encontraba.

— La fiesta aún no acaba — protesté molesta mientras me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y me cruzaba de brazos.

— No me importa, si bebes un poco más terminarás con un coma etílico — me dijo duramente.

No contesté y cerré los ojos, castigándolo con mi silencio.

Sentí sus dedos acariciar mi pelo antes de que el motor se pusiera en marcha. Apenas sentía el movimiento del auto, pero sólo eso bastó para que el cansancio me venciera y pronto estuviera dormida. Medio desperté sólo en el momento que Edward me cargó dentro de mi departamento y me dejó acostada bajos las mantas.

— ¿Cuándo entenderás que te amo? — murmuró suavemente mientras me iba quedando dormida nuevamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No cambié mi actitud frente a Edward en los meses que siguieron. Pero él tampoco se dio por vencido.

Sagradamente me pasaba a recoger para llevarme a la universidad y cada vez que salía de fiesta estaba cuidando de mis pasos con la escusa de impedir que algo malo me pasara. Había tenido sexo con algunos chicos también, y cada vez que salía de una habitación él estaba ahí, apoyado contra la pared, con los puños cerrados firmemente y una mueca de dolor en su rostro, tal como la primera vez que lo había hecho.

La situación me superaba por completo, pero no sabía cómo actuar. Él no se quería alejar de mi lado, y yo no tenía fuerza para decirle que se marchara, pero tampoco para confiar en él y entregarle mi corazón una vez más.

Yo no le convenía y él tendría que entenderlo en algún momento, cuando se diera cuenta de que estaba tan rota por dentro que me era imposible entregarme sin reservas, en cuerpo y alma.

Solté un suspiro mirando las casas y edificios pasar convertidos en borrones frente a mis ojos. Estaba montada en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Edward, el mismo Volvo plateado que tenía en Forks. Me estaba llevando de vuelta a casa para que me cambiara de ropa y llevarme a cenar.

Venía haciendo eso todos los viernes. Me llevaba a cenar a los lugares más caros de Chicago, y aunque jamás estaba vestida para la ocasión, nunca nos echaron de los restaurantes. Sospechaba que sobornaba a los camareros y anfitriones. Dentro de todo, no podía dejar de aterrarme que aquellas salidas estaban empezando a agradarme y conectarme con un pasado que jamás creí recuperar.

— Alguien quiere verte — comentó Edward de pronto. No parecía enojado, ni mucho menos. La curiosidad bulló en mi interior.

— ¿Quién?

— Es mejor que la veas tú misma.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, abrí la puerta ansiosamente encontrándome con la persona que más había extraño, además de Edward, en estos tres años.

Alice.

Su cabello negro y de punta estaba igual que siempre, al igual que sus ojos del color del caramelo. Lo único que no encajaba en mi visión de Alice era que en su rostro estaba pintada la incertidumbre, pero no me paré a analizar su conducta, sino que me lancé a abrazarla como a una hermana.

Bree podía ser mi amiga y preocuparse por mí, pero Alice había sido mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y su ausencia había sido dolorosa como la de todos los Cullen.

— ¡Alice! — chillé —. ¡Oh, Alice!

Pronunció mi nombre con aquella voz que era como el sonido de las campanillas y supe que era real, que ella estaba aquí, que había vuelto también.

— Te he extrañado tanto, Alice — gimoteé.

— Yo también, Bella, yo también.

Me tomó por los hombros para examinarme y yo me encogí ante lo que estaba viendo. Sabía que mi apariencia física no había experimentado mayor cambio, pero había algo en las líneas de mi rostro que evidenciaba lo deshecha que estaba.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Bella? — inquirió con cierto dolor, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá. La imité. — Y con Edward… — de pronto, lo recordé y miré a mí alrededor, pero no estaba en el saloncito —. Nos dejó cierta privacidad…

— Como si no fuera a leer tu mente.

— Últimamente mi mente es el lugar más seguro del mundo, estoy guardando el recuerdo de un rostro de tal forma que no pueda verlo jamás si está en mi mano.

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo de aquella noche.

— Gracias por eso, si no hubieras tenido esa visión probablemente no estaría acá. Edward me dijo que llamaste para que revisaran el cuarto donde estaba y me encontraran.

— No podía dejar morir a mi mejor amiga — declaró.

— Tu mejor amiga de la que ni siquiera te despediste — comenté con amargura.

— Era lo que más quería, Bella. Pero… _él _no me dejó — asentí en silencio —. Tampoco sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar al verme. Tenía visiones poco claras de tu reacción.

— No creo poder reaccionar mal contigo, Alice. Te he echado tanto de menos y me has hecho tanta falta.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de varios minutos hablando. Podía confiar totalmente en Alice y eso era algo liberador.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — murmuré de pronto. Durante nuestra charla había dicho que Edward no la dejaba establecer contacto conmigo, ni tampoco contarme la verdad y yo quería saber por qué le había hecho caso.

Alice me miró. Pude ver en el fondo de sus ojos que sabía a qué hacían referencia mis palabras. Por supuesto, ya había _visto _que yo haría esa pregunta, y había estado temiendo el momento.

— Lo iba a hacer. Te iba a decir todo el plan de Edward, pero eso no iba a hacer que él regresase, o que cambiara de opinión.

— Pero sabías el daño que causaría, sabías que…

— Me hizo jurar que nunca te diría nada — me interrumpió—. Y le debo mucho a Edward, como para no corresponder a su confianza, por mucho que yo _vea_ que se está equivocando. Sé que él ve nuestra relación de hermanos como si yo fuera la que siempre está detrás de sus pasos, cuidándolo, aunque a veces sea inútil, pero él también cumple esa función. Siempre se nos ha dado muy bien guardarnos los secretos y defendernos el uno al otro.

— Pero…

— Déjame acabar — asentí —. Sé que nunca verás las cosas como él, y que sientes que has sufrido más que él, pero no es así. No lo había visto en años hasta unos días antes de que tuviera la visión de lo que te sucedió con ese chico. Sabía donde estaba por mis visiones, y también sabía que estaba destrozado, sin hacer nada por él. Carlisle vino a Chicago para ser él quien te atendiera cuando te ingresaran al hospital y los demás fuimos por Edward.

Hizo una pausa. Sus ojos parecieron perderse en los recuerdos, casi adoptando la expresión embotada de sus visiones. Esperé a que siguiera con su relato, inusualmente ansiosa.

— No sé cuanto tiempo llevaba sin salir de caza. Estaba débil y sus ojos tan negros como puedas imaginar. No tenía voluntad para alimentarse siquiera. Emmett tuvo que cazar por él. Una vez estuvo algo mejor, le contamos lo que había sucedido y se puso como un loco. Era una suerte que aún estuviera débil o nos habría costado retenerlo, siempre ha sido el más veloz de nosotros. Estaba dispuesto a matar a ese chico, se ha controlado solamente porque Carlisle le prohibió matarle y no quiere seguir decepcionándolo.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Había sido muy egoísta de mi parte pensar que Edward no había sufrido. Según lo que me decía Alice él había sufrido tanto o más que yo.

— Dale una oportunidad, no sé si la merece o no, pero él te ama y tú a él, ese amor merece una oportunidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darle una oportunidad a Edward era arriesgar demasiado, quizás todo, pero lo hice.

Una semana después de la vuelta de Alice, podía decir que no había tomado más de una copa y estaba dispuesta a tener una salida libre de peleas con Edward.

Para la ocasión Alice me había enfundado en un vestido elegante y de color azul oscuro. Se había divertido, como siempre, jugando a la Barbie-Bella conmigo, pero estaba tan contenta de tenerla como amiga nuevamente que la dejaría seguir haciéndolo por un tiempo más antes de tratar de huir de sus torturas.

— Estás hermosa — murmuró Edward mientras me besaba suavemente las mejillas. Se veía increíblemente guapo, estaba vestido con un terno negro que contrastaba con su piel pálida.

— Gracias.

Condujo por la ciudad tan velozmente como siempre y mientras nos dirigíamos a un lugar que yo desconocía entablamos la primera conversación que no desencadenó en una discusión. No pude evitar sonreír todo el viaje. Se sentía bien estar con él.

Cuando detuvo el auto me quedé deslumbrada con el espectáculo. Estábamos frente a un teatro de enormes dimensiones, completamente hermoso y elegante. Edward me ayudó a bajar del coche y me condujo por las puertas de entrada, con una mano en mi cintura.

Si por fuera era impresionante, por dentro lo era aún más. Parecía un palacio de los aristócratas, con tanto adorno en dorado y alfombras color rojo.

Pronto descubrí que teníamos un palco para nosotros solos y que, según los programas que nos habían entregado, hoy se presentaría el Ballet de _La bella durmiente_ con música de Tchaikovsky. Miré a Edward que me sonreía con cariño y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Cuando el Ballet comenzó no pude apartar la vista de los bailarines en ningún momento. Contaban con su baile el mismo cuento que había oído y otra vez de boca de mi madre y maestros, pero con tal sentimiento que las lágrimas se hicieron presentes con rapidez. Además, podía ver las semejanzas entre aquella chica bajo el hechizo que la tenía presa y yo. Las dos necesitamos de ese príncipe que nos despertaría de la pesadilla que estábamos viviendo, con sólo un beso de sus labios, un beso de amor.

Aunque mi principe era parte de los cuentos de terror, sentí que todavía había una esperanza para mí.

Edward limpió mis lágrimas y besó mis parpados cuando las luces se encendieron nuevamente.

— Ha sido un ballet precioso, gracias — le agradecí de corazón.

— Aún queda otra cosa más que hacer en este teatro — me anunció.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Ven, vamos — me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a caminar por entre la gente hasta llegar a una de las salas de ensayo, escondidas detrás de unas grandes puertas de madera de roble.

Miré el lugar donde me había llevado. Era amplio y en medio había un hermoso piano de cola.

— ¿Es legal estar aquí? — pregunté dudosa mientras él me dejaba sentada a su lado en el banquito.

— Digamos que lo tengo arrendado por esta noche.

Nos sonreímos por enésima vez en lo que iba de la velada.

Entonces, la música de piano inundó mis oídos. Estaba tocando mi nana, después de tres años volvía a oír la melodía que me contaba de las noches que él pasaba velando mi sueño, amando cada respiración, y cada latido de mi corazón. La canción que hablaba de lo difícil que era para él estar cerca de mí, respirando el olor de mi sangre, y a vez, disfrutando de estar conmigo.

Mi nana. La composición más hermosa que jamás había oído y que sumaba un nota más de esperanza a mi alma, sanando heridas que creí que nunca dejarían de sangrar.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que él se inclinó y besó mis lágrimas, llevándoselas entre sus labios. Avergonzada por mi debilidad me enjugué rápidamente.

— Sólo dame una oportunidad, es lo único que pido, Bella — musitó aún tocando mi canción.

— Dame tiempo — le pedí escuchando los últimos acordes —. Esto ha sido… tan rápido y tengo miedo.

— No te volveré a dejar — su voz se mezcló con la última nota que quedó flotando en el aire, al igual que su promesa.

— No soy buena para ti, ¿recuerdas?

— Deja de repetir eso, no es verdad. Todo lo que dije cuando te dejé era mentira, cada palabra, todo era mentira. Eres buena para mí, y si no lo fueras, eres lo único que quiero y eso es lo que importa.

Vacilantemente me acerqué a él, acaricié su mejilla gélida y besé sus labios. Me correspondió con cuidado, dejándome sentada sobre sus piernas y envolviendo mi cuerpo con sus brazos. Me sentía pequeña y segura allí.

— Esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, por ahora — volví a acariciar su mejilla.

— Es suficiente, por ahora — me aseguró.

Estuvimos varios minutos así, abrazados y besando nuestros labios con delicadeza, como en el pasado, hasta que llegó la hora de partir.

Ya en la puerta de mi departamento, me volvió a besar haciéndome sentir una explosión de mariposas en la boca del estomago y supe que esa noche lo necesitaría conmigo, a mi lado, para asegurarme de que aún podía quererme, para tratar de confiar.

— Quédate, como antes — le pedí. Asintió con una sonrisa y entró en mi departamento.

Aquella noche pude dormir en paz, sin pesadillas, luego de tres años.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miré dentro de mis cajones sin poder creer lo que veía. Toda mi ropa había sido reemplazada por ropa nueva, de marca y completamente fuera de mi nuevo estilo. Y a decir verdad, aquella ropa tampoco calzaba con el estilo de ropa que usaba en Forks, por lo que sentí ganas de matar a cierta vampira de cabello negro.

Suspirando, tomé la ropa que me pareció menos elegante y me la puse. Tenía clases temprano y no podía llegar con retraso.

Mi mañana pasó rápidamente, y con mucha menos pesadez que cuando iba con la resaca de mis noches de alcohol.

Desde que estaba tratando de volver a confiar en Edward y en mí misma, que no salía. Sólo dos semanas y ya me sentía mucho mejor. Quizás Edward había tenido razón cuando me había encarado sobre mis hábitos de bebida, además, ahora tenía una adicción más placentera: la compañía de Edward.

No era lo mismo que antes, porque no éramos iguales a los que habíamos sido cuando nos conocimos, pero estábamos tratando de adaptarnos a los cambios y dejar de juzgarnos mutuamente.

Salí de mi última clase y caminé por el pasillo que conducía hacia el exterior.

Edward me espera allí, justo en la entrada. Lucía endemoniadamente guapo, como siempre. Cuando estuve frente a él, lo abracé y aspiré su aroma, de la misma forma que él aspiraba el mío. Estaba tan en paz en sus brazos que me sobresalté mucho cuando recibí un empujón que me hubiera botado si Edward no me hubiese estado sosteniendo.

— ¿Tu nueva conquista, zorra? — espetó una voz femenina que me hizo dar la vuelta. Cecile estaba parada frente a mí sonriendo socarronamente. Era una de mis compañeras de curso. Me había acostado con su novio en una fiesta hacia unos cuantos meses y jamás lo había olvidado.

— ¿A quién llamaste zorra? — le grité sintiendo como mi cara enrojecía de rabia.

— Yo que tú me buscaría una chica más decente, guapo — se dirigió a Edward —. Tiene la manía de romper relaciones y acostarse con cualquiera. Te puede dar sífilis con esta zorra en tu cama.

— No te permito que hables así de Bella — contestó Edward en tono educado, pero yo que conocía su voz, supe que el volcán estaba a punto de hacer erupción.

No supe que me molestó más, si las palabras de Cecile o que Edward defendiera lo indefendible.

— ¿Sabes qué, Edward? Ella tiene razón, no tienes que defenderme — apreté los dientes y seguí hablando —. Quizás no te de sífilis, pero sí soy una zorra, deberías buscarte a otra chica mejor que yo.

Salí corriendo del lugar. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, sabía que Edward podría haberme seguido con facilidad, pero no lo hizo y eso dolió más que las palabras de Cecile, que habían convertido en una realidad palpable todos los miedos que me atenazaban.

Yo era una extraña para él. Ya no era una zorra, ya no era la chica que él había conocido tres años atrás. Me había comportado como puta por mucho tiempo. Había tenido sexo sabiendo que Edward estaba afuera de la habitación escuchándolo todo en las mentes de mis diferentes amantes y aún así había seguido junto a mí. Yo había tenido razón desde un principio, yo no le convenía, no era buena para él.

Caminé lentamente por las calles de Chicago, sin tener fuerzas para más, hasta llegar a la casa de los Masen, ahora propiedad de Edward. Me senté en la misma banca que cuando fui por primera vez, aunque mi soledad no duró mucho. Edward estaba sentado a mi lado de pronto, mirando hacia la casa.

— Es curioso que una casa pueda durar más que una memoria— comentó de manera distraida—. Me gustaría poder recordar más de mi vida humana, pero los recuerdos se siguen desvaneciendo y la casa de mi familia sigue aquí, como un gran recordatorio de que ese Edward existió en algún momento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté incapaz de decir nada más.

— No iba a dejarte sola — respondió simplemente.

— Eso es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer, dejarme sola, Edward. No sería la primera vez.

— No puedo.

— Ya escuchaste lo que dijo esa chica. Soy una zorra, mucho peor que una zorra en realidad. Puede que no pueda contagiarte ninguna enfermedad, pero ¿realmente puedo gustarte? ¿Cómo puedes querer estar conmigo después de ver en las mentes de todos esos hombres la forma en la que me utilizan?

— No me importa tu pasado, sólo el futuro — dijo solemne —. Cuando hagas el amor conmigo, no va a ser como con esos hombres, porque yo te amo, Bella.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas? — Sollocé —. ¡Yo misma me odio!

— Nunca te has visto con claridad. Nunca. Yo sigo viendo esa luz dentro de ti — apartó el pelo de mis ojos —. Y si tengo que curar cada herida que yo causé, lo haré, Bella.

— Tengo miedo. Si vuelvo… a… confiar en ti y en mí, en lo que soy capaz de darte para que me ames seré tan vulnerable, y las heridas volverán a sangrar si te pierdo. No quiero eso, pero también te quiero a ti.

— No hay forma de que pueda dejarte, no soy tan fuerte. Me vas a retener de forma permanente e inquebrantable, mi amor. No importa lo que hayas hecho, sólo me importa que puedas seguir queriéndome después del daño que te he hecho.

— Edward — me derrumbé sobre su cuerpo, y lloré en su hombro mientras sus dedos acariciaban mis cabellos —. Deberías haber sido el único… quiero que los borres de mí, quiero ser sólo tuya…

No dijo nada, pero me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta la casa, hasta su casa. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y luego subió las escaleras conmigo en brazos aún. No era lo que esperaba, pues por dentro se parecía bastante a la casa de los Cullen en Forks, se notaba que la habían adecuado para vivir en ella.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de una habitación. Edward me dejó sobre mis pies y luego abrió la puerta revelando una hermosa vista. Era un cuarto de aspecto muy elegante, con muebles de madera labrada y una cama enorme como adorno central. Las paredes eran de un azul opaco.

— Amo cada parte de ti, Bella y si quieres que te lo demuestre lo haré. Sólo quiero que me creas y te sientas tan amada como te mereces.

Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo con sus palabras. No me había tocado siquiera, pero su aliento había chocado contra mi piel.

Suavemente me puse de puntillas y besé sus labios con toda la lentitud que me fue posible. Disfruté de lo gélidos que eran sus labios, y de lo placentero que era aferrarme a su cuello y jugar con su cabello. Él no me presionó en ningún momento, sino que me besó a mi ritmo, dándome tiempo para asimilar esta nueva forma de besarnos.

— Te amo, Edward — suspiré en medio del beso, por fin dejando salir a flote mis sentimientos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Lentamente él dejó mis labios para besar mi cuello y dejar suaves besos de mariposa por toda su extensión antes de posicionarse detrás de mí y comenzar a quitarme la camiseta de algodón verde que llevaba. Levanté los brazos para ayudarlo en la tarea.

Cuando la prenda fue quitada, Edward no abandonó mi espalda, sino que con sus diestros dedos se deslizaron por mi piel de arriba hacia abajo, acariciando mi columna y los costados de mi cuerpo. Apartó mi pelo hacia un costado y sus labios rodaron por la coyuntura del hombro y el cuello causándome escalofríos. Sabía que estaba en contacto directo con el aroma de mi sangre y que eso debía ser una tortura, como respirar fuego, pero no parecía afectado.

Sus dedos descendieron una vez más por mi espalda, desde mis hombros, topándose con el broche del sostén. Sus hábiles dedos lo soltaron. Sus manos fueron hasta mis hombros otra vez, de donde bajó los tirantes y luego me quitó la prenda. Quedé semidesnuda frente a él, y sentí miedo de no parecerle deseable.

Algo temerosamente me di la vuelta, para enfrentarme con su mirada que me evaluó con la pasión brillando en sus ojos. Respiré profundamente, aliviada de ver el deseo en sus ojos.

Sus dedos hicieron un recorrido por mis pezones, y las palmas de sus manos apretaron dulcemente mis pechos, mientras él se inclinaba y besaba mi boca, hambrienta de sus besos.

Amaba la sensación de su toque helado que parecía quemar y necesitaba más de él.

Envalentonada por sus acciones llevé mis manos a su pulcra camisa blanca y botón a botón la desabroché. Cuando acabé la tela quedó enmarcando su pecho blanco y musculoso como dos cortinas que vedan el paso al paraíso. Llevé mis manos a sus anchos hombros y la deslicé por sus brazos, con su ayuda.

Con nuestros dorsos desnudos, Edward me atrajo hacia su cuerpo para besarme nuevamente, y esta vez el sentir como mis pechos se aplastaban contra su pecho duro como la piedra fue la mejor sensación que había sentido jamás. Ambos gemimos en la boca del otro.

— Eres hermosa, nunca lo dudes — musitó antes de volver a besarme.

Entre beso y beso nos fuimos acercando a la cama, hasta que caímos en ella. Mi espalda sobre el colchón y el cuerpo de Edward presionando suavemente el mío, siempre teniendo cuidado de no hacerme daño.

Con todas las emociones y sensaciones a flor de piel nos seguimos deshaciendo de la ropa, primero los zapatos y luego los pantalones. Edward se paró un segundo frente a mí en la cama para terminar de quitarse su pantalón quedando solamente con un boxer azul oscuro.

Cada caricia era una descarga eléctrica llenándonos de la pasión del momento. Sus labios avariciosos recorrían mis pechos, y mis manos sin saber de donde aferrarse se enredaban en su cabello broncíneo o apretaban su espalda.

Cuando ambos estábamos en ropa interior, sentía que iba a estallar en medio de una combustión espontánea. Edward me seguía besando en cada parte del cuerpo que fuese capaz de alcanzar y sus manos me recorrían entera, menos los lugares que palpitaban por su toque, por lo mismo comencé a moverme suavemente contra su erección que estaba firmemente presionada contra mi centro.

Lo oí gemir antes de comenzar imitar mis movimientos. La fricción era maravillosa, pero yo necesitaba más y sabía que él también, por lo que tomando la iniciativa nuevamente, llevé mis manos a sus boxer y tiré de ellos hacia abajo. Su miembro, igual de helado que toda su piel chocó contra mi muslo y jadeé por la sensación.

Me retorcí un poco hasta alcanzar su miembro y acariciarlo. La piel era suave y gélida, y eso me gustó y me excitó a partes iguales. Su cabeza se enterró en mi cuello cuando ejercí algo de presión y pronto me detuvo, agarrando mis manos y dejándolas por encima de mi cabeza.

Iba a protestar, cuando sentí sus dedos acariciarme por sobre la tela de la ropa interior, antes de que se colaran por entre esta y uno de sus dedos se adentrara en mi interior. Gemí alto y me mecí contra su dedo, excitada.

— Edward…

Paró sus movimientos cuando pronuncié su nombre con voz ahogada y me miró fijamente antes de deslizar la prenda por mis piernas con delicadeza.

Edward se acomodó entre mis piernas y tuve que reprimir un gemido de anticipación cuando su miembro rozó mis pliegues húmedos.

— Si te hago daño, debes decírmelo — me advirtió.

— No tengas miedo, no me harás daño, somos como una sola persona — respondí simplemente.

Me besó con pasión antes de adentrarse en mí con lentitud, dejando que me ajustara a su intromisión.

Me sentía en las nubes. Sus movimientos eran lentos y comedidos, pero también llenos de una pasión y devoción palpable en cada beso y cada caricia que me otorgaba. Yo por mi parte sólo podía enredar mis piernas en torno a su cintura y aferrarme a su cuello mientras los gemidos huían de mis labios.

Sus embestidas estaban en sincronización con mis movimientos y eso me daba una secreta punzada de felicidad, pues éramos compatibles en este aspecto de la misma forma en la que nuestros caracteres lo eran. Y esta parte física de nuestra relación estaba siendo maravillosa.

De pronto, me encontré sobre su cuerpo. Me estaba entregando el control de la situación mientras sus manos se apoyaban en mis piernas recorriendo mis muslos, aferrándose a ellos cuando mis movimientos lo hacían gruñir de placer.

Besé su pecho y lo recorrí con mis labios mientras me movía sobre su cuerpo, tratando de llevarlo al límite, de la misma forma en la que yo estaba a punto de llegar.

Cuando el orgasmo llegó, sentí una vorágine de sensaciones más intensas que las acostumbradas cuando había estado con otros hombres. Todo era más fuerte, más placentero y una pequeña parte de mi cerebro registró la pregunta de cómo había podido disfrutar de estar sexualmente con otro hombre que no fuera Edward.

Caí sobre su pecho como una muñeca de trapo, jadeando a causa del placer. Sentí sus manos temblar contra ni espalda, mientras me acariciaba y cuando pude levantarme un poco y mirar su rostro, me di cuenta de que él aún no había vivido el devastador placer del orgasmo.

Su respiración era irregular a pesar de que era totalmente innecesaria para él. Por un segundo me sentí enternecida por su expresión: los ojos cerrados y una mueca extraña en los perfectos labios, una mueca que me gustaría seguir viendo por el resto de mis días, que esperaba que fuera la eternidad.

Puse una de mis manos en su gélida mejilla.

— Edward — mi voz salió en forma de un pequeño gemido, pues comencé a moverme casi inconcientemente.

Jamás había deseado tanto complacer a alguien, pero en esta ocasión sólo podía pensar en hacerle sentir tanto placer como él me había hecho sentir a mí.

Con un ronco gemido escapando de la parte baja de su garganta comenzó a moverse también y sus manos descendieron hasta mis caderas para así marcar su propio ritmo. Me incliné y dejé que llevara el control de la situación, demasiado agotada y a la vez deseosa de sentirlo contra mi piel, una vez más.

Me dio vuelta entre sus brazos, llevando él el control nuevamente. Las manos de Edward eran por completo ineludibles, y eso hizo que mi deseo por él creciese. Sentí como sus dedos se aferraban a mis muslos, y supe que por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre mi piel quedarían marcados allí, pero no me importó.

Y esta vez, cuando alcancé un nuevo orgasmo, él me acompañó, gimiendo roncamente mi nombre.

No sé como lo logró, pero mantuvo su peso sobre sus brazos, mientras descansabamos en un silencio tranquilo, lleno de paz.

Pasados unos segundos, él se apartó de mí unos centímetros sólo para depositar castos besos sobre mi rostro, murmurando palabras de amor.

Lo único que pude pensar en ese momento, es que quería vivir todos los días de mi vida a su lado y de pronto, una pregunta que hacía mucho en el pasado escapó de mis labios.

— ¿Me transformarás? — pregunté. Edward seguía en silencio, con su rostro apoyado contra mi clavícula y sin dejar de formar parte de mí aún —. No hay forma de que no acepte otra cosa que no sea la eternidad a tu lado— agregué.

— Estás jugando con fuego — murmuró.

— Me gusta el peligro — solté una risita, sorprendiéndome de lo feliz y completa que me sentía entre sus brazos. Con ningún hombre había sido así… Siempre sentía el vacío que había dejado Edward…

— Esto va más allá del peligro, perderías tu alma, sólo por mí — abrió al fin los ojos al tiempo que apoyaba su mentón en medio de mis pechos. Algo en mi expresión debió alarmarlo porque me miró con las cejas casi tocándose. — ¿Qué es lo que va mal? — una sombra de horror cruzó sus ojos —. ¿Te he hecho daño? Bella, dime la verdad.

— No, no me has hecho daño — medio mentí, podía sentir una leve palpitación en ciertos lugares de mis muslos y algunos sectores de mis costillas, sabía que pronto esos lugares estarían morados, pero eso no importaba. Podría tener roto un hueso en este momento y estaría completamente feliz de todas formas.

— Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que va mal? — de pronto él estaba recostado a mi lado. Me removí en la cama hasta volver a rodearlo con mis brazos, él respondió a mi abrazo.

— Nada. Todo va perfectamente, más perfecto de lo que jamás podría llegar a merecer — él gruñó desconforme con mi respuesta —. Es sólo que me estaba preguntando si realmente querías pasar la eternidad junto a mí.

— Por supuesto que sí y me siento muy egoísta por desearlo.

— Es lo que siempre he querido, por egoísta que sea. Quiero ser tan fuerte como para salvarte también y no dejar que nada te aparte de mí.

— Nada me apartará de ti de ahora en adelante — me juró —. Y te transformaré si eso es lo que deseas.

— Lo deseo — aseguré con convicción.

Asintió y hundió su rostro en mi pelo, tarareando mi nana.

Nuestros nombres habían estado escritos en sangre desde que nos enamoramos, entrelazando nuestras vidas con un hilo invisible que era imposible de separar. Mi sangre lo había atraído y mi sangre lo había alejado, pero nuestras almas habían permanecido siempre unidas, siempre juntas a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

Tendría que atravesar un océano de fuego, de la misma forma que él había atravesado un océano de años para encontrarme, antes de unirme a él en la eternidad, transformándome en un ser de la noche, en un vampiro, pero por él todo valía la pena.

* * *

*** Las frases que están en cursiva a lo largo del Fics pertenecen a la letra de la canción "Ignorance" de Paramore, en la que basé el Fics. Por ende, no me atribuyo la propiedad de dichas frases.**

* * *

**Sólo decirles que si han llegado hasta aquí y les ha gustado el Fics, estaré dando la información sobre las votaciones del concurso en los próximos días (En mi perfil ya pondré el Link de la cuenta del concurso). ¡Agradecería que votaran por mi Fics, me harían muy feliz con sus votos! ¡Vuestro apoyo es el mejor premio para mí!**

**Ahora las dejo y espero sus comentarios. ¡Quiero saber qué opinan!**

**¿Review's? *Ojitos tipo Alice***


End file.
